


Santa isn't real- Wait what

by ashxtodd



Series: 12 Days of Jaytim [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, Bruce is contemplating life, Christmas Eve, Dick Grayson is on crack, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Jason Todd is 14, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd is happy, Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Under the Red Hood, Romantic Friendship, Tim Drake is 11, because his kids are bunch of crackheads, but then again so am i, crackfic, not literally tho, they don't realize they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: "We should extinguish this fire and put candles here instead and wait for Santa Claus" Tim says, as if it's the greatest idea in the world.Jason chuckles. "Sure let me bring some candles"OR: The one in which 11 year old Tim and 14 year old Jason have a sleepover and Tim still believes in SantaPROMPT: Candles
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 12 Days of Jaytim [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	Santa isn't real- Wait what

**Author's Note:**

> So i was supposed to post this yesterday but I couldn't since i was busy but here it is. So enjoy. It's not proofread so there might be grammatical errors, so please ignore that, other than that this was..something to say the least

Jason wakes up and the first thought he has is; _Today is the day_. 

Joyfully, he gets out of bed and brushes his teeth and gets ready. 

He skips his way downstairs to the kitchen because he's been waiting for this day for weeks. And planning for it for days. The wait had felt like forever, but here it is, it's finally here. 

He's not excited that it's Christmas Eve - well he is but he's more excited for other things like his best friend Tim is going to come over for a sleepover. 

As Jason walks towards the kitchen, he smells a sweet smell of hot chocolate. 

"Alfred!" He greets as he enters the kitchen. 

Alfred turns around, a smile on his face. "Master Jason" He greets back. "Are you excited?" He asks. 

"Yeah I am! Couldn't sleep last night, kept thinking 'bout today" He replies still grinning like an idiot. 

Alfred chuckles. "Well that's certainly great Master Jason, but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little while longer for Master Timothy to arrive" He says. Jason pouts. 

"Aw, well can I at least help out in the kitchen?" He asks. Alfred nods. "Yay!"

* * *

"Master Jason, I think you should stop and go decorate the living room" Alfred says, as Jason puts the cookies in the oven. 

"Wait what time is it?" He asks. 

Alfred looks at his wrist. "It's 3: 35" 

Jason looks over at Alfred with wide eyes. "Already?" He asks, shocked. 

"It would appear so" Alfred replies. "As I was saying, you should go prepare for other things, I have it under control here" 

"Okay then Alf, see you later" Jason waves, as he exits the kitchen. 

As he walks past the library, he sees Bruce. "Hey B!" He waves at Bruce. 

Bruce looks up from his book and smiles at Jason. "Hi son, haven't seen you all day, where have you been?" He inquires. 

"Oh I was helping Alfred in the kitchen for the sleepover" He says fondly. 

"Ah yes, Janet called a few minutes ago actually, Timothy should be over in an hour" Jason grins happily. 

"Yeah I should get going then, gotta prepare the living room" He says. Bruce nods. 

Jason exits the library and goes to the living room. 

It took him days to convince Bruce to skip patrol just for Tim. He loves his best friend a lot and he wants to spend more time with him. He might be three years younger than him but he's still his best friend. 

He's smart, funny, small and adorable. Jason just wants to protect him and hug him forever. 

Plus he smells nice too. 

Not only was convincing Bruce to let him skip patrol hard, but convince the Drake's to let their son have a sleepover at Wayne Manor on Christmas Eve. Under different circumstances they wouldn't have hesitated, but it's Christmas Eve after all. Even with all their heavy travel, they always manage to spend Christmas with Tim. It's one of the only holidays they get to spend with him, so of course they were hesitant. 

But after much convincing from Tim and Jason, they said yes. They promised they'll have a joined Christmas day. The Drake's and Wayne's. 

So he's vowed to make this the best Christmas Eve Tim has ever experienced. 

* * *

After an hour of hard work, Jason has to admit, the living room looks like a winter wonderland more than anything. 

It's Perfect. 

He admires his hard work from a far and to say that he's impressed with himself is an understatement. 

"Master Jason, Master Timothy is here" He hears Alfred say from behind. 

Jason turns around and sees Tim. "Timmy!" He yells, as he runs towards his best friend, capturing him in a fierce hug. 

"Jay!" Tim replies back in a small voice. 

"Very well then, I'll leave you two, call me if you lot need anything" Jason nods. 

As Alfred leaves, Jason asks, Tim; "You ready for me to kick your butt at Super Mario bros?" 

"No way! I'm beating you!" 

* * *

By now it's getting very late and both Jason and Tim are tired as hell. 

"You know what we should do?" Tim asks. 

"No, what?" Jason inquires. 

"We should extinguish this fire and put candles here instead and wait for Santa Claus" Tim says, as if it's the greatest idea in the world. 

Jason chuckles. "Sure let me bring some candles"

He gets up from the carpeted floor and walks towards where he knows Alfred will be at. The kitchen. 

As he gets into the kitchen, he sees Alfred. "Hey Alf, do you know where Tim and I can find some candles?"

Alfred turns around and looks at Jason. "Oh candles you say? Wait I'll fetch them for you. Would you mind taking these over to the living room for you and Master Timothy?" He asks, gesturing towards the plate of cookies in his hand. 

"Not at all" Jason says, as he grabs the plate. As Alfred disappears, Jason grabs a bottle of milk with his other hand and goes back to the living room. 

As he arrives back at the living room, he sets the plate and bottle down. 

Alfred arrives with the candles two seconds later. 

"Here you are Master Jason and Master Timothy" Alfred says, as he sets down the bag of candles on the table, next to the cookies and milk, with some lighters. 

"Thanks Alf" Jason says, 

"Yeah, thank you Mr. Alfred" Tim says.

"My pleasure" Alfred smiles. 

* * *

It's been an hour since Tim and Jason got the candles from Alfred. And it's been fifteen minutes since they managed to light up the whole room with candles. The room looks more magical than it did before. It's beautiful. 

Tim and Jason lay on their sleeping bags, away from the fireplace, still very much awake - waiting for Santa Claus. 

Jason's growing tired. He needs rest if he wants to be awake tomorrow, which is ironic considering he's been awake for far longer, patrolling the streets of Gotham. But then again, he's on adrenaline high when he's out on the field. 

"Santa Claus isn't real, you do know that right?" And as soon as those words come out of his mouth, none other than Santa Claus himself jumps down the fireplace. Both Tim and Jason turn to each other with wide eyes. _No way_.

They don't move a muscle and just stay there watching Santa Claus, eating the cookies and drinking the milk. 

It's when one of the candles comes in contact with Santa's pants that they run towards him, because his pants are on fire. 

Once the guy realizes, he throws the bag of presents at the sofa and screams in panic. 

_That scream,_ Jason thinks. He's heard it before. 

"Oh my fu-ricking God!" The man says, confirming Jason's suspicion that it is in fact _Dick Grayson._

As Jason and Tim help try to extinguish the fire from Dick's pants, Bruce comes back from patrol. As he walks to his bedroom, he hears commotion from the living room. Ready to fight whatever is there, Bruce goes into the room, only to find his sons Dick and Jason and Jason's friend Tim, being crackheads. Bruce sighs in annoyance, but lets it go, before he heads to his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> They're all crackheads. That's pretty much it.


End file.
